Hass Mich
by Meian Kurayami
Summary: Il l'aime, elle l'aime aussi, mais ce serait tellement plus simple si elle le détestait... Petite songfic sur Remus et Tonks, sur une chanson du groupe allemand Overground, Hass Mich Haïs-moi .


**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'idée... les persos sont à JK, et la chanson au groupe allemand Overground, le titre est Hass mich... et je trouvais qu'elle collait parfaitement à ces deux-là... Verdict ?

**

* * *

**

**Ich schreibe deinen Namen**

**(_J'écris ton nom)_**

**Mit einer Feder aus Gold**

_**(Avec une plume en or)**_

**Lass mich nie wieder sagen**

_**(Ne me laisse plus jamais dire)**_

**Dass hab ich alles so nie gewollt**

**(_Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça comme ça)_**

**Mir fehlen die Beweise**

_**(Il me manque les preuves)**_

**Für einen unterschied**

_**(Pour montrer la différence)**_

**Zwischen dem, dass ich in mir fühl**

_**(Entre ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi)**_

**Und dem was immer geschiet**

_**(Et ce qui se passe à chaque fois)**_

« _Nymphadora..._

_Je me creuse les méninges, penché sur ce parchemin, sur la manière de formuler mes pensées... Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Comment ais-je pu te dire que je ne t'aimais pas, que tu ne m'intéressait pas ? Je n'ai jamais souhaité que ça se passe comme ça... Pourquoi est-ce que ce qui arrive est toujours si différent de ce que je ressens ?_

**Hass mich, ich bin nicht gut für dich**

_**(Déteste-moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi)**_

**Bitte verlass mich, du weiβ ich liebe dich**

_**(Je t'en prie quitte-moi, tu sais que je t'aime)**_

**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deine Augen sehen**

_**(Ne me laisse plus jamais voir ce regard dans tes yeux)**_

**Doch wenn ich bleibe weiβ ich wird das jedes Mal geschehen**

_**(Mais si je reste je sais que cela arrivera chaque fois)**_

**Also hass mich, dann kann ich gehen**

_**(Alors haïs-moi, ainsi je pourrais partir)**_

_Tu devrais me détester. Je ne pourrais jamais rien t'offrir. Je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, et surtout trop dangereux pour toi. Je suis un loup-garou, Nymphadora, je pourrais te blesser..._

_Et ce regard, cette douleur dans tes yeux que je vois à chaque pleine lune, et dont je suis responsable... je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi ces nuits-là, et même si ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que quelqu'un pense à moi, je ne veux plus jamais voir ce regard dans tes yeux..._

_Si seulement tu pouvais me détester... ce serait tellement plus simple... Parce que je t'aime, Nymphadora, c'est ça le problème ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffre de ma présence, et je ne veux pas que tu souffre de mon départ. Déteste-moi, je t'en prie... Comme ça je pourrais partir sans craindre tes larmes._

**Ich zeichne deine Wunden, mit jeder Lüge von mir**

_**(Je dessine tes blessures avec chacun de mes mensonges)**_

**Die Worte fallen nieder, wie meine Tränen auf dieses Papier**

_**(Les mots tombent, comme mes larmes sur ce papier)**_

**Ich kann dich nicht verlassen, und du mich nicht verstehen**

_**(Je ne peux pas te quitter, et toi tu ne peux pas me comprendre)**_

**Ich lasse dich nicht leben, und du, lass mich nicht gehen**

_**(Je ne te laisse pas vivre, et toi tu ne me laisse pas partir)**_

**Komm sag's mir**

_**(Allez, dis-le moi )**_

_Je suis conscient que chacun de mes mensonges te fait souffir._

_Combien de fois n'ais-je pas du te mentir, prétendre que je ne t'aimais pas, que je ne voulais pas de toi dans ma vie ? Beaucoup, beaucoup trop souvent... Mais les mots m'échappent à présent... Je ne trouve plus de mots pour te convaincre de me détester, alors que mes larmes s'échouent sur ce parchemin que je ne trouverais probablement pas le courage de t'envoyer... Je ne suis pas capable de te quitter, et toi tu refuse de comprendre qu'il faut, pour ton propre bien, que tu t'éloigne de moi... Profite de la vie, ma présence ne pourrait que t'en empêcher et t'attirer des ennuis, des injures... Laisse-moi m'en aller..._

**Hass mich, ich bin nicht gut für dich**

_**(Déteste-moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi)**_

**Bitte verlass mich, du weiβ ich liebe dich**

_**(Je t'en prie quitte-moi, tu sais que je t'aime)**_

**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deine Augen sehen**

_**(Ne me laisse plus jamais voir ce regard dans tes yeux)**_

**Doch wenn ich bleibe weiβ ich wird das jedes Mal geschehen**

_**(Mais si je reste je sais que cela arrivera chaque fois)**_

**Also hass mich, dann kann ich gehen**

_**(Alors haïs-moi, ainsi je pourrais partir)**_

**Deine Tränen sind so schön, doch ich darf sie nicht mehr sehen**

**(_Tes larmes sont si belles, mais je n'ai plus le droit de les voir)_**

**Es geht mir gut und schlecht zugleich, und es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen**

_**(Je vais bien et mal à la fois, et il est temps pour moi de partir)**_

_J'ai vu les larmes dans tes yeux quand Dumbledore a annoncé que je partirais en mission de deux mois, dans une meute de loups-garous encore neutres, pour les convaincre de s'allier à nous... Je ne veux plus jamais voir tes larmes. C'est de plus en plus dur pour moi de repousser ton amour, alors que j'aimerais tant pouvoir y répondre..._

_Cette mission est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, car si elle m'évitera d'avoir à te mentir durant deux moi, je vois pourtant que mon abscence te fait mal. Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter un tel amour ?_

_Être loin de toi me pèse également, même si je n'oserai jamais te le dire... Je vais partir pour cette mission, et cette lettre restera sur mon bureau. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te l'envoyer, car j'ai peur... Peur de te blesser, peur de voir tes larmes, peur de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites..._

_Je t'aime Nymphadora, je t'aime à en crever, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_Remus. »_

**Hass mich, ich bin nicht gut für dich**

_**(Déteste-moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi)**_

**Bitte verlass mich, du weiβ ich liebe dich**

_**(Je t'en prie quitte-moi, tu sais que je t'aime)**_

**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deine Augen sehen**

_**(Ne me laisse plus jamais voir ce regard dans tes yeux)**_

**Doch wenn ich bleibe weiβ ich wird das jedes Mal geschehen**

_**(Mais si je reste je sais que cela arrivera chaque fois)**_

**Also hass mich, dann kann ich gehen**

_**(Alors haïs-moi, ainsi je pourrais partir)**_

**Hass mich, ich bin nicht gut für dich**

_**(Déteste-moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi)**_

**Bitte verlass mich, du weiβ ich liebe dich**

_**(Je t'en prie quitte-moi, tu sais que je t'aime)**_

**Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deine Augen sehen**

_**(Ne me laisse plus jamais voir ce regard dans tes yeux)**_

**Doch wenn ich bleibe weiβ ich wird das jedes Mal geschehen**

_**(Mais si je reste je sais que cela arrivera chaque fois)**_

**Also hass mich, dann kann ich gehen**

_**(Alors haïs-moi, ainsi je pourrais partir)**_

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard_

Remus était censé revenir aujourd'hui, Tonks le savait... c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait insisté auprès de Molly pour obtenir les clefs de l'appartement du lycantrophe, afin d'y faire le ménage avent son retour... et avoir une chance de l'appercevoir avant qu'il ne se remette à l'éviter. La matriarche du clan Weasley avait immédiatement accepté, souhaitant avec ardeur que tout s'arrange entre la métamorphomage et le lycan... même si, aux yeux de la première, c'était loin d'être gagné... En soupirant, elle pénétra dans l'appartement que celui qu'elle aimait louait côté moldu, avec l'argent que Sirius lui avait laissé après sa mort, six mois plus tôt, et entreprit de nettoyer le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain à l'aide de quelque sorts. Quand son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir, elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Son état d'esprit influençait son don. De ce fait, cela faisait deux mois et demi qu'elle était incapable de changer ses cheveux du gris terne au rose qu'elle affectionnait tant...

Elle secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle l'avait gardée pour la fin, volontairement. Elle aimait l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cette pièce à la décoration japonaise épurée. Elle n'y avait été qu'une seule fois, après une mission en duo avec Remus lors de laquelle ils étaient tombés sur des mangemorts. Le lycan l'avait amené chez lui pour la soigner.

C'était avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle aimait Remus, avant qu'elle ne le lui dise, avant qu'il ne décide de l'éviter...

S'arrachant à ses souvenirs, elle entreprit de faire le lit avant de s'attaquer au bureau. Son regard se posa sur un bout de parchemin commençant par son prénom...

Epuisé, Remus introduisit sa clef dans la serrure. S'apperçevant que la porte était déjà ouverte, il hésita un instant, avant de se dire que Molly devait être passée pour faire le ménage...

De toute manière, il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'en moquait un peu... Mais ce qu'il vit, en entrant dans le salon, le réveilla tout à fait.

- Nymphadora ? Murmura-t-il, erberlué.

- Je m'appelle Tonks, marmonna la jeune femme dans son sommeil.

En effet, elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, des traces de larmes encore visibles sur son visage. Le coeur de Remus manqua un battement en apperçevant le papier qu'elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine. Il aurait dû brûler ce maudit parchemin ! Comment allait-il la convaincre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste loin de lui, maintenant ?

Il commença à reculer. Finalement, peut-être qu'il irait au Square Grimmault, ce soir... Molly l'accueillerait sûrement avec plaisir...

- Remus Jason Lupin ! Si tu t'enfuis encore, je te jure que ça va être ta fête !

Tonks s'était relevée, les yeux grands ouverts, et le fixait avec fermeté. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui après avoir vérouillée la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Elle continuait à avancer vers lui, alors que, figé, Remus ne parvenait pas à faire un geste. La jeune femme se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, une fois pour toutes ! Et interdictions de me contredire, c'est clair ?

Toujours tétanisé, Remus ne répondit pas, mais déjà Tonks continuait.

- Je t'aime, Remus, et je me contrefous du fait que tu sois un loup-garou ! Le simple fait que tu ai peur de me blesser lors d'une de tes transformations prouve que tu ne le fera jamais ! Tu te crois trop pauvre, tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir m'offrir ce que je désire ? Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est toi, Remus ! La vrai richesse, c'est celle du coeur, et sur ce plan là tu es millionnaire ! Et pour ce qui est de l'argent, je gagne assez pour deux ! Tu te trouve trop vieux ? Mais l'âge n'a aucune importance, Remus ! On est tout les deux majeurs et vaccinés, alors merde ! Alors maintenant, tu vas laisser tes foutues appréhensions de côté !

Remus parvint à se reprendre. Bien que conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la faire changer d'avis, il tenta:

- Nymphadora, je...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et j'avais dit pas de contestations !

Et, pour bien montrer son point de vue, elle l'embrassa.

Remus savait qu'il aurait dû protester, la repousser... Mais il n'en fit rien, envoyant ses peurs au diable. Il avait trop longtemps rêvé de ce moment pour écouter sa raison, aussi choisit-il de faire confiance à son coeur, et il répondit au baiser.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?


End file.
